


you’re not as annoying as you used to be

by lucvsxx



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 2 years after they met for the first time, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Minho is a Little Shit (Maze Runner), Newt is taller than Thomas, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucvsxx/pseuds/lucvsxx
Summary: person a: you’ve changed.person b, *huffing*: yeah, it’s been a while.person a: i don’t like it.person b: why?person a: you’re not as annoying as you used to be.person b: you don’t like that i’m not annoying you?person a: yes. it’s weird. stop it.person b: huh. well, that’s certainly a first.i saw this on tumblr and made a one-shot about it,, this is my first fic don’t send hate pls :’)
Relationships: Harriet & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	you’re not as annoying as you used to be

Thomas and Minho were best friends since 7th grade. They met when Minho moved from Boston to New York six years ago.  
Those first days when Minho had recently moved and they were becoming friends, were filled with Minho talking about his other friends from Boston. He always talked about how Thomas had to meet them someday. And that somehow led to two years ago, when Thomas finally met them. 

They were in New York for the weekend and Minho thought that would be a great time for them all to meet.  
They were pretty cool: Frypan and Ben were really nice guys; Gally kinda looked like he didn’t like Thomas very much but he obviously had nothing against him, that’s just the way he is; and then there was Newt. 

He didn’t even know how to describe Newt. 

Newt has blond hair and dark brown eyes. He’s just a little taller than Thomas but his skinny figure makes him look taller than he really is. Newt is a quiet yet funny guy. He’s not the kind of person who talks freely about everything with everyone, but if someone begins a conversation with him, he definitely knows how to keep it. He moved from England when he was 10 and his british accent was definitely something that made Thomas find him even more attractive.  
At that time Thomas already knew he was bi so he didn’t panic when he noticed he had developed a crush on the blond. He panicked when he realised there was no way Newt could possibly like him back. 

Here’s the thing. Thomas is an extrovert, so he’s always talking about something and always gives his opinion on everything. He doesn’t do that on purpose, it’s just who he is and he can’t help it.  
He’s getting “better”, though.  
After meeting Newt and hearing him say that he found him annoying for never shutting up, he’s more quiet now. He still talks a lot but a little less than before. 

Now he’s just nervous.

He’s nervous because he’s going to college. He finally finished high school and the best thing about that is that he’s not going alone. Minho, Teresa, Sonya and Harriet are going to the same college too.  
Teresa is Thomas’s sister and Sonya and Harriet are her friends. They started hanging out more with Thomas and Minho after Sonya and Harriet started dating, because Teresa couldn’t handle being the third wheel alone anymore.

He’s also nervous because he’s going to see Newt again.  
After two years of not seeing the boy who made his heart beat a little faster, he’s finally going to see him again and he’s not sure if he’s ready for that.  
Minho told him a few days ago that Newt and the rest of “The Gladers” (like Minho liked to call them) are coming to New York because they’re going to the same college too.

And now the five of them are at Thomas’s house waiting for the rest of “The Gladers” to arrive. With Thomas’s parents working, they had the house to themselves.

They were watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Sonya and Harriet were cuddling on one of the couches and Teresa and Minho were sitting on the floor with their heads against the couch that Thomas was lying on. 

“You’re quiet,” Minho looked at him.

Thomas didn’t look back. “I’m nervous.”

“It’s not gonna be that bad you know? You already met him once, the only difference is that you haven’t seen him in two years. I bet he’s still the same british shank.” Minho said to him, looking back again at the TV.

“I know. But I’m not ready to see him again and feel the same way I felt two years ago, because there’s no way he feels the same and now I’m just fucked,” Thomas paused. “I’m not just going to see him for two days, he’s actually going to stay and I’m gonna have to see him every day and I don’t think I can handle it.” 

Wow. That felt good. He needed to get that out.

Now Teresa was looking at him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thomas, I’m sure that even if he ends up not feeling the same way you do, you’ll get over it. You met him two years ago for two days, I’m sure that if he doesn’t reciprocate your “crush” you can get over it before it develops to something stronger.”

She was right. Thomas looked at her. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, T.” Thomas smiled and continued watching the show. 

“And you know, if you ever need a one night stand to help you forget Newt, I’m available.” Minho winks at him, smirking.

Thomas looked at him. 

“Minho?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck you.”

Minho laughed and looked at the TV again. Thomas was resting his head on the arm of the couch and was almost closing his eyes when the door bell rang.

Minho stood up quickly and screamed “THEY’RE HERE!” while running towards the door.

Thomas heard the sound of the door opening followed by the boys’ greetings.

He sat on the couch and turned back to see them. Frypan was the first to enter the room, quickly followed by Ben and then Gally and Newt. Thomas really wanted to pay attention to the others but as soon as his eyes met Newt he just wasn’t capable. Newt looked basically the same, except for the fact that he was more handsome. His hair was a little longer and his jawline sharper than before. 

“Okay so, y’all already know the shank on the couch, no need for presentations,” Minho started. “The disgusting couple right there is Sonya and Harriet,” Minho pointed at them. “And that is Teresa, Thomas’s sister.”

They all greeted each other and Thomas moved on the couch to make space for them to sit. Sonya and Harriet did the same and Newt sat next to them. Minho joined Teresa again on the floor and Frypan and Gally sat next to Thomas.

“Hey, Greenie. Long time no see,” Gally looked at Thomas.

Thomas turned to look at him. “‘sup, Gally. I see that your eyebrows still look the same.” Thomas smiled playfully when he saw Gally’s reaction.

“Still the same old Thomas, I see.”

The rest of them were chatting about something Minho had said when Thomas stood up.

“I’m gonna order some pizza,” He announced and after hearing them all approving his decision, he left the living room heading to the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter and sighed. While reaching for his phone, he heard a voice.

“Hey,” It was Newt. He was standing a little far away from Thomas. God, Thomas missed his voice and his accent so much.

“Hey.” Oh god, why was his heart beating so fast already?

“You’ve changed,” Newt said looking him in the eyes and getting closer so he was standing in front of Thomas. Thomas could already smell Newt’s cologne and it was so good, he felt nostalgic. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while,” Thomas sighed. 

Newt was so intimidating, looking all tall and handsome in front of him.

“I don’t like it.” 

Uhm, what??

“Why?” 

Newt didn’t like it?

“You’re not as annoying as you used to be,” 

Isn’t that a good thing?

“You don’t like that I’m not annoying you?”

“Yes. It’s weird. Stop it.” 

What the hell is happening?

“Huh. Well, that’s certainly a first.”

Newt didn’t answer and Thomas didn’t know what to do. He looked away from Newt’s eyes obviously not knowing what to say anymore.

Thomas felt Newt move and looked him in the eyes again just to see him closer than before. He was still looking at Thomas but still not saying anything.

“What?”

“I don’t like that you’re not as annoying as you used to be because now I don’t hear your voice as much as I did,” Newt finally said.

“I stopped talking so much because I heard you say I was annoying,” Thomas confessed.

“And why did what I thought matter to you?”

You know what? Fuck it. Thomas had nothing to lose.

“Because I had a crush on you.”

“Had? So you don’t anymore?” Newt whispered.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen you in two years... but it’s not like I could get you out of my mind during all this time either. My heart started beating really fast again after I saw you in the living room,” Thomas looked away, blushing.

“Tommy.”

Tommy? Did Newt just call him Tommy? With his british accent and everything? He didn’t like people calling him by nicknames but Newt calling him Tommy was definitely something we could get used to.

He looked Newt in the eyes again.

“My heart started beating really fast after I saw you too,” Newt said and smiled.

And that was all it took for Thomas to stand on his tiptoes and kiss Newt. Newt kissed back and put his hands on Thomas’s waist while Thomas cupped his face. And everything was perfect until they heard Minho.

“HEY! SHUCK-FACES! I KNOW THAT THERE’S A LOT TO CATCH UP BUT I’M HUNGRY! SO IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO ORDER THE PIZZAS AT LEAST GIVE ME THE PHONE SO I CAN DO IT!” 

Thomas never wanted to punch Minho so hard before. He and Newt backed up and smiled at each other, ignoring what Minho had just said. 

“So, since we’re going to see each other every day from now on, wanna try and see where this takes us?” Newt asked.

“Definitely,” Thomas smiled and closed his eyes when Newt bent down and kissed his forehead.

“Now, we better give that bloody phone to Minho before he explodes.”

They walked together towards the living room with a smile on their faces catching everyone’s attention.  
Teresa was already smiling at them and Minho smirked before he caught Thomas’s phone.

“I was going to announce it but since the look on your faces already shows that you all know what’s happening, I guess I don’t have to,” Thomas said and saw the smiles on everyone’s faces, even on Gally’s, and smiled too.

Newt sat on the couch and pulled Thomas to sit between his legs. Thomas leaned his back against Newt’s chest and Newt rested his chin on the top of Thomas’s head and hugged him.

“At least we’re not going to see the two of you pinning for each other anymore,” Gally said.

“Oh, slim it, Gally. You’re just jealous,” Newt answered and put his head on Thomas’s shoulder kissing his neck.

“God, you guys are disgustingly cute,” Minho said and made a puking noise.

They just smiled.  
Because they were together.  
And they were happy.


End file.
